


Casualty

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Death, Doctor AU, Doctors, F/F, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hospital, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mention of blood, Physical Abuse, Police, Rewrite, Suicide mention, abuse mention, dark with happy ending, gay slurs, jesus there are a lot of characters, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Markus is a paramedic. He's dating a guy named Simon. One day, Simon's grandfather is rushed in after a bar fight due to his opinions and beliefs about how some people should live. Everything comes clean on this day.AKA. The medical AU nobody asked for all because Jesse is in Grey's Anatomy





	Casualty

**Author's Note:**

> yikes this is gonna be dark so if you're sensitive to abuse, death, blood, suicide, I suggest you don't read this or take it carefully.
> 
> i am also no medical genius so please forgive me that this is probably majorly incorrect lol.
> 
> this is also a rewrite of one of my YOI things I did, I just added a lot more to it.

It had been a somewhat pleasant day in A & E. It wasn't as busy as it usually got, but there were nurses and doctors still rushing around from bed to bed, trying their best to help everyone and anyone they could. Markus had just gotten back from a call and was now on break, resting himself in the break room and grabbing himself a snack to keep his energy up. He was enjoying the quiet and having it to himself. That didn't last long, because almost as soon as he had settled, his fellow nurse came barging in, whistling and humming to her heart's content.

"Could you be any noisier?" Markus joked, taking another bite of his sandwich as he stared up at his auburn haired coworker.

"Yes, actually. Just come back from a job then?" North asked, tucking a strand of her slightly wavy hair behind her ear as she switched the kettle on, tapping her foot as she waited for it to boil. Markus nodded and stretched his arms out, letting himself groan.

"Yeah, an old lady had fallen over, bless her soul," Markus chuckled, watching as North grinned and rolled her eyes. "Any plans for tonight then?"

"You bet. Kara and I have decided to have a movie night in. It'll be great, haven't been able to relax for ages," North sighed happily, pouring the boiling water into her cup before stirring a little. She reached into the small mini fridge below her and grabbed the milk, pouring a little into her tea.

"Lucky you. Wish I could have a night like that with Simon," Markus mumbled, finishing the last on his sandwich before discarding the wrapper into the waste bin.

"Why can't you?" The auburn-haired nurse frowned, squeezing her tea bag against the side of the cup before taking it out and throwing it away. She stirred it once more before looking back at Markus.

"Simon's grandfather and brother don't know that he's gay. They'd kill him," It was hard for Markus to accept the fact that whilst he was openly bi, Simon was trapped still, and that if there was any sort of suspicion he was gay, that'd be it for him. He wanted to be able to tell the world that he was madly in love with Simon, and that Simon was his. He wanted to be able to kiss him and hug him and hold his hand, but he knew that wasn't going to be a possibility.

"Ah right. I'm sorry boo. One day though, yeah?" North grinned, picking up the mug and taking a quick sip from it.

Markus grinned at North; Boo was a stupid nickname she'd given him ages ago and it'd stuck with him since then. North and Markus were practically best friends, they went to each other about anything and everything. They were almost like brother and sister in a way. There wasn't a duo that was any better.

The break rook door clicked open and another doctor walked in, looking stressed as ever.

"Don't tell me, let me guess!" North joked, pretending to ponder over what had got their co-worker so stressed out. "Aha, a stubborn teenager who doesn't want their make up ruined!"

"Stubborn teenager alright," Josh complained, letting out a sigh of frustration as he leaned against the wall. "Fell out a tree whilst trying to show off and has fractured his wrist pretty bad."

"Ah, the adventures of teenage life," Markus laughed, causing Josh to glare at him from across the room. Josh was an incredible doctor that had moved to the US a few years back. One of the best of the team, but had a somewhat short temper. North's coworker, Luther, was his cousin. At first, Josh and North struggled to get along, but now they just managed to get by without tearing into each other.

"Right, I best get back to him and see if he'll let me do this cast or if I'll have to call someone else in."

"Bye Josh," North and Markus spoke in unison. North leaned against the counter top and continued to sip at her tea, finally being able to relax.

"When you back on duty?" North asked, making her way over to Markus before plopping herself down next to him on the couch.

"Another 45 minutes yet," Markus groaned and stretched again, letting himself relax into the comfort of the couch. The two chatted for a while longer, about how each others relationship was going and all.

North and Kara had met through Luther when he first started working in the ER. It was an instant connection, and before long the two girls were dating. Everyone knew and everyone was more than accepting. In fact, most of their co-workers had called it before it even happened. Even Markus. North would not shut up about Kara, and it was obvious just how much this girl meant to her. Markus wouldn't be surprised if they ended up getting married soon.

Simon and Markus had met through a friend. Simon was a generally quiet person, but was not afraid to voice his opinions, even if they weren't the nicest of ones. He had a way of showing that he was upset with people without being angry at them. But around Markus, it was like he was a completely different person. Loud, energetic and most importantly, happy. His laugh was the most melodic thing Markus had heard. His eyes shone with this fighting gleam. His smile could bring world peace, if Simon would finally put himself out there for the world to see. The two men ended up getting pretty close. It was only then it became apparent that they would have to keep on the down-low. Simon explained to Markus how strict and old school his grandfather and brother were. They hated anyone who wasn't white, hated gays, hated anyone that wasn't them and had different views. Markus was almost a complete opposite to his family in some ways. Markus feared for Simon's safety.

The break room door opened and a fellow co-worker stuck his head around the door. "North, we need you. There is a couple that needs to be checked out."

"On it!" She grinned, downing the last of her tea and running off to help.

****

North tucked her hair back behind her ear as she made her way over to the bed she was instructed to help at. She took a deep breath before pulling back the curtain and smiling at the two. She closed the curtain behind her and walked over to the left side of the bed, smiling at the two men in front of her.

"How can I help today?" She asked, looking at the two in front of her. It was no doubt they were a couple. Early thirties, late twenties seemed to be the right age boundaries for them. The one on the bed had dark brown, scraggly hair and a faint scar on his nose. He looked somewhat pissed that he was in a hospital right now. His partner had lighter brown hair, his fringe swooped back into a neat quiff. He seemed somewhat worried, North could tell by the look in his eyes and the grip he had on his partner's hand.

"Well, we decided that we wanted to have a day to ourselves for once. Mr. I-Can-Do-Everything over here decided we should go ice skating," North raised a brow as the dark haired one spoke, already amused by this story. "Long story short, I can't stay upright and he's heavy."

The other man gasped and looked at his partner. "I am not heavy!"

North chuckled as the two continued to bicker. She picked up the clipboard and checked over the details of the patient in this bed. Look's like his name is Gavin Reed, and it seem's he has injured his leg in some way.

"So, Gavin, correct?" North pointed to the one sat on the bed and he nodded, a smile replacing his small frown.

"Yes, and this here is my husband Raphael-Kay," He grinned, glancing back at his husband with that look North knew all too well. Bless these two, they were very obviously start struck for one another.

"You can call me RK though, or use my last name. My name is a pain in the ass," Raphael chimed in, North nodding in response.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. How long have you been married then?" North asked as she placed the clipboard back at the end of the bed and began checking Gavin out for any other signs of injuries.

"Roughly 4 years now," RK spoke up before Gavin could, and the great big smile on his face told it all. There was no other smile in the world which could express how much love these two harbored.

"That's amazing. Congrats to you both!" She chirped, finally finishing checking over Gavin. "Well, it seems you have no other obvious injuries. Is it just your leg that is hurting then?"

Gavin nodded his head, RK squeezing his hand for reassurance. North nodded and explained to Gavin how he would need an x-ray, and would be wheeled in as soon as there was a slot for him. The two men thanked North before she left, the two looking less panicked than before.

"I'm sorry, Gavin," RK groaned, leaning his forehead on his partner's shoulder, squeezing his hand tightly. Gavin chuckled and pressed a kiss into RK's hair, squeezing his hand back.

"Raph, you don't need to apologize. It was an honest mistake," Gavin muttered, reassuring his husband that there was no need to get any more upset over this matter.

"I just wanted to have a nice day out and I ruined it," Raphael grumbled into Gavin's shoulder, before letting out a deep sigh.

"Now now, I won't be having any of this," Gavin warned, pushing RK back from his shoulder so he could look him in the eye.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." RK trailed off, his eyes welling with tears as he quickly wiped them with his sleeves. Gavin's face fell from his stern expression as he watched RK try to hide the fact he was crying.

"I know baby, I know. You didn't mean to. I'm okay, no need for tears now," Gavin hushed him, shuffling closer to the edge of the bed so he could wrap his arms around RK in a tight hug. He didn't want Raphael thinking this was all his fault because it wasn't, and he absolutely hated seeing his husband so upset. RK rarely ever got upset or cried. It was such a strange and alien sight to see.

****

Markus was leaning on the front desk, chatting with some of his coworkers whilst he waited to be called out again. It'd been a quiet day so far and Markus was thankful; he was absolutely exhausted. The doors behind him slammed open and an old man was rushed through, startling everyone. People were gathered around him, trying to figure out what was going on and what going to be the best way to sort him and save his life. This seemed to be serious as there were so many doctors around him. They swiftly made a decision to move him to a better place and wheeled him over to the large elevator. It was all done and over with within mere seconds.

"What happened?" Markus asked, looking around to see if anyone could answer his question. Another paramedic by the name of Connor explained to Markus how this old man had been involved in a bar fight. Said how there were others involved too and they should be arriving any moment now and that Markus would have to see them through if they needed it.

"Markus, Simon's here," North ran up to Markus' side and tapped on his shoulder, grabbing his attention away from the other paramedic. His heart dropped as she said that.

"What, why? Is he okay?!" Markus asked in a rush, trying to push past North to find where Markus was situated.

"Markus, you can't! He's okay, just a few grazes to the face. He was really lucky. His grandfather, however, he isn't. He's in really bad shape," North explained, having to hold Markus from rushing off in search of his partner. Eventually, he calmed down and looked at North, his face panic struck.

"When can I see him?" He mumbled, hands rested on North's shoulders as he spoke to her.

"I'm not sure, Boo. Give it some time," North answered back, before walking off to see to her other patients. Markus glanced around before speed walking off to find where Simon was. If he could just see him and know that he was okay, that's all that would matter to him.

****

Simon had been involved in a bar fight, along with his grandad, after his brother and grandpa had shouted racial slurs at some people across the pub. They walked outside and as soon as they had, a fight had started. Simon had said nothing to these other people and had told both sides to calm down, yet he was still struck in the head with a beer bottle. It smashed on impact and a few shards of shattered glass were lodge in his forehead, but nothing serious. All that needed was for them to be taken and out and cleaned. He got kicked down once and then left alone, that was it. He stayed curled up on the floor until the other group ran away.

His grandpa, however, he'd been knocked down, beaten, kicked, left for dead. No doubt he'd have broken bones, and his shoulder was dislocated. Simon managed to scramble to his feet and stay by his grandpa's side until help arrived. They confirmed his shoulder was definitely dislocated and that he had a few broken bones. They didn't know what internal damage had been done yet, and hope that it would be nothing serious.

Simon had ridden in the back of the ambulance with his grandpa, worry streaming through his veins. He wanted his grandpa to be okay.

They rushed his grandpa in, leaving Simon to follow behind as fast as he could. However, they made Simon stay behind when they had to rush him upstairs to be able to do more tests. He was left sitting alone in the waiting area, his face had now been cleaned up and he was checked over to make sure he had no other injuries. He sat and waited, and waited, and waited. Waited to hear any sort of news about how his grandpa was doing, or whether he was still alive.

Markus was practically rushing around to see where on earth Simon may be at this moment. He rushed into the waiting area and saw Simon sat there, head hung low as he sat alone. He let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Simon, clearing his throat to make himself known. The blonde looked up from where he was sat, eyes teary and face scarred. Markus sat himself next to Simon and before he could say anything, Simon had his arms firmly wrapped around Markus, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Gosh Sy, what have you gotten yourself into?" Markus mumbled, hugging his boyfriend back as he buried his face in his shoulder.

"Is my grandpa okay?" Simon asked, pulling back from the hug to look at Markus. The older man shrugged his shoulders truthfully, not having heard anything on his grandpa at all. Simon sighed and shook his head, pushing his hair back out of his face.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried..." Markus trailed off, leaning down slightly to try to catch Simon's eye. The blonde had his face in his hands, tapping his foot on the ground as he waited.

"Simon? You can come and see your grandpa now," A voice came from behind him, and both Markus and Simon turned towards the source. It was North, and she had a clipboard in her hands. She smiled at the couple as they got up and followed her to where Simon's grandpa was.

Markus and North stayed outside the room whilst Simon went in. The two coworkers turned to each other and sighed, before walking off and leaving Simon to have a moment with his grandpa. The room was practically silent, apart from the constant monotone beep of the heart monitor. The blonde dragged his feet as he shuffled over to his grandpa's side, forcing a weak smile as he gazed down at him on the bed.

"Hi, Gramp," Simon muttered, watching his grandad smile up at him with all his effort. Simon wiped under his eyes with his sleeve as he leaned down and hugged his grandpa, being careful of all the tubes and wires attached to him.

"Simon," His grandpa spoke, hugging his grandson back, letting out a small groan. "Bastards, the lot of them."

"Gramp, don't speak of them like that," Simon's voice was low and meek, like he was scared to tell his grandpa that. "They aren't bad people."

"They are. The whole lot of them. Need to go back to where they came from. Stupid fags," Simon's heart was thumping in his chest. Why did his grandpa have to be such a vile person at times?

"Please, they aren't bad people!" Simon begged, a single tear slipping down his lightly flushed cheeks. His grandpa glared at him for a second.

"With how much you're defending them I would expect you to be one," He spat, and Simon had to look away for a second. He took a deep breath before looking back at his grandpa, tears stinging his eyes.

"Would that be so wrong?" The young man asked, sniffling at the end of his sentence. His grandpa scoffed and turned his head away from Simon.  "Would it?!"

"I knew it," He simply stated, turning his head back to look at his grandson. His gaze was low and unforgiving. Without warning he sat up and lunged forward as best he could, grabbing Simon's jacket and tugging him close. "Go. Go and don't you ever come back. You're disgusting!"

"Gramps-"

"Go!" He bellowed, and let go of Simon's jacket, causing his grandson to stumble backward. Simon let out a small sob as his hand moved to cover his mouth. His grandpa let out a loud groan of pain as he held his shoulder and multiple doctors rushed in, escorting Simon from the room as quick as they could.

****

"Gavin, you got lucky!" North chimed, smiling at the couple. They both sighed and seemed to relax a great deal at this news.

"Oh thank goodness," RK grinned, pressing a swift kiss to his husband's cheek. Gavin blushed and hid his face away in his free hand, his other still being held by Raphael.

"It'll be sore for a few days, but all you've done is manage to bruise it. Take it easy, and stay off the ice for a bit. You can go whenever you please," North joked, nodding to the two before she left them to themselves, grinning to herself as she walked over to the front desk.

She sorted out a few papers and made sure everything was in the right places before she was interrupted by a loud and rather boisterous man.

"Where's my grandfather?" He yelled, slamming his hands down on the front desk, causing North to raise a brow at this unacceptable behavior. This guy was tall, muscular, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Any woman's dream, correct? Nope, not for North at least.

"Sir, if you could calm down and act in a sensible manner we could help you quicker," She spoke in a calm tone, not letting this prick get the best of her.

"I don't care! My grandfather could be dying and you're here refusing to-"

"Daniel, please!" Simon called, running up behind him and grabbing his jacket, yanking him backward. He seemed to calm down as soon as he saw Simon, but still had the look of pure anger in his eyes. "We can't see him right now, he's not great."

"Is he going to be okay?" Daniel asked, grabbing Simon by the shoulders and looking down at him, concern ridding him of any leftover anger.

"I-I don't know," Simon was shaky as he spoke, shaking his head as he took a step back from his brother.

Gavin and RK watched the scene unfold as they were signing paper works so they could leave, Raphael scoffing at the loud-mouthed man. How dare he do that. Have some damn respect.

Daniel looked over at RK when he scoffed and glared straight at him, dropping his hands to his sides. Simon got this sudden panicked look on his face as she saw where Daniel was looking. Gavin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that RK wasn't one to back out a verbal confrontation.

"You got a problem, asshole?" Daniel scowled, walking right up to Raphael. RK simply raised a brow and stared at Daniel. "Answer me!"

"Do you have to be so loud and obnoxious?" RK stated, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy. Gavin mentally facepalmed, knowing this was only going to get RK put in a hospital bed with a broken nose and bruised ribs.

"Excuse me but my grandfather is dying!" Daniel made it known to the whole hospital, and Raphael didn't budge. He leaned to the side and glanced behind the man stood in front of him, looking at Simon.

"So is his. He isn't being loud and making an unnecessary scene, is he?" RK was right. "Many people here have family members dying, but they aren't making a big scene. You're just being disrespectful."

Daniel growled and went to turn away, when he saw Gavin hiding behind Raphael, their hands interlocked. The anger was back and twice as heavy. Daniel pushed RK out the way and had Gavin back up against the desk. "So you're fags, huh?"

"Right, that's it. Get out!" North shouted, grabbing Daniel by his arm and escorting him out, despite his many struggles. She would not stand for this sort of behavior in a hospital.

Gavin let out a deep breath once Daniel had been pulled off of him, and RK was right by his side, as was Simon and two other doctors. Gavin was obviously shaken up by the whole ordeal, which was unusual m, but RK was there to comfort him and keep him safe. They hugged tightly, calming themselves down as the staff apologized for such awful behavior, and checked to see if they were both okay.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he has issues," Simon spoke up, fiddling with his fingers. His head hung low as he spoke to the two men in front of him, worried they would think he was like his brother. "Are you both okay?"

"Yes, we're fine," Gavin grinned, letting out a short sigh. He grinned up at RK, arms wrapped around his waist.

"You two are brothers?" Raphael asked, raising a brow at the younger man stood in front of him. Simon nodded, almost ashamed of being his brother.

"Unfortunately, yeah. He's my twin. Has been all my life," The three of them laughed, before North tapped Simon on the shoulder, asking him to follow her. "I'm sorry, once again. Have a good day!"

****

Simon and Daniel stood at the end of their grandfather's bed, the heart monitor beeping in the background. He wasn't moving, he was unconscious. Simon knew it was his fault he was like this. Daniel had no clue at all.

Markus was stood at the back of the room, arms crossed over his chest as he watched on. North was also there, along with another doctor, Jerry. He was the one who had managed to get their grandfather back in a somewhat stable state.

"When's he going to wake up?" Simon asked. Daniel sighed in frustration, soon storming out the room, leaning Simon on his own again. North walked over to him and rested a hand on his back, trying to console him.

"We aren't sure, I'm afraid," North glanced back at Markus, and he promptly left the room. Simon let out a shaky sigh. All of a sudden, the heart monitor started beeping; not a normal beep, but a loud warning alert. Jerry and North looked at each other, swiftly moving to figure out what was happening to him. Simon started to panic, taking a few steps back as the doctors worked around his grandfather.

"He's going into cardiac arrest," Jerry stated. North left Jerry for a second to get Simon out of the room, having to drag him out whilst he was screaming and crying for his grandfather.

It was an hour before Simon finally got any news on how his grandfather was doing. Daniel and he were sat in the family waiting room by themselves, the silence surrounding them. A doctor walked into the room, looking at the two before him before giving them a sorry smile, sitting down opposite them.

He explained how they had not been able to resuscitate their grandfather and that he had unfortunately passed away. Simon once again broke down in tears, Daniel wrapping an arm around his shoulder and hugging him close into his side, managing to keep a brave face on for his younger twin brother.

They were left to mourn by themselves for a short while. They said nothing to each other, just sat in the silence and kept thoughts to themselves. Simon looked up as Markus walked past the family waiting area, glancing at Simon before disappearing.

"I'm going to go stretch my legs," Simon mumbled out, wiping his eyes as he walked out of the room, leaving Daniel behind.

"Stay safe."

****

Simon followed Markus out to where the ambulances were parked, walking slowly with his hands in his pockets as he approached the vehicles where Markus was. The older man spotted him and flashed him a solemn smile.

"Hey," Simon sniffled, standing opposite to Markus as he leaned back against the ambulance, hands still buried deep in his pockets.

"I'm really sorry about your dad," Markus sighed, watching as Simon leaned his head back against the ambulance, taking in a deep shaky sigh. " If there's anything that I can do-"

"Like what? Turn back time?" Simon spoke, his voice thick with tears as he tried to stay calm. Simon looked at Markus, tears staining his cheeks. The low light of the evening made Simon look beautiful, even in this horrific time.

"Even if I could," Markus paused, taking a step towards his partner. "It wouldn't change anything would it?"

"Maybe not," He breathed, clearing his throat as he let his gaze wander. "If I hadn't said those things to him he would..."

"It's not your fault, Simon!" Markus interrupted him, grabbing Simon by the shoulders. The other man once again let the tears spill, cascading down the already dry tracks of his previous tears.

"Yeah, but you didn't see the way he looked at me. He wasn't even angry, he was just... Hurt," Simon sobbed out, looking at Markus with a pained expression. Markus pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to hold back the tears, not wanting Simon to become any more distressed than he already was. "And then he was gone! And-"

"Come here," The evening air was chilly as it nipped around them. Markus pulled Simon in for a tight hug, the younger of the two breaking down in Markus' arms. He needed to cry, he needed to get this out of his system. Letting yourself grieve always made the healing process so much easier. Markus gently rubbed Simon's back as his boyfriend sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. "You told him the truth. You told him who you really are."

Silence fell between them, Simon's sobs eventually calming into occasional sniffles and weakened whimpers. The blonde pulled back from his partner's embrace, letting his forehead rest against Markus'. Before long, their lips were on each others, the two sharing a soft, tender, emotional kiss. Markus moved his hands to rest on Simon's cheeks, Simon's hands falling to rest on Markus' waist. They both knew this was a risky and stupid thing to do, but neither of them wanted this to end. They both needed this comfort, this safe place to go. It was Markus who pulled back first, shaking his head a little as he rested his forehead on Simon's once again.

"No no no, you're upset," He whispered, caressing his tear-soaked cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Simon sniffled as he squeezed his eyes shut for a brief second, more tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Yeah and right now, you're the only thing that makes any sense," His voice was hoarse from crying and yelling, but he sounded like a desperate child, begging for help. Begging for someone to save him, to be there for him.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a little while longer, before Simon eventually took a step back, his hands falling from where they rested on Markus' waist, taking a deep breath as he wiped under his eyes. Markus sighed as he glanced at Simon, dropping his hands by his side.

"I should go. My uh, my family need me. Things are going to get difficult now... And my brother," He looks at Markus with a scared look, and Markus knows exactly what he was about to tell him. He'd seen that very look before, when they had first started seeing each other. "He cannot know about this."

"He won't. Not from me, anyway," Markys assured him, following it up with a solemn smile.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you," Simon nodded towards Markus before shoving his hands back in his pockets, taking a few steps back as he managed a smile for Markus.

"I'll be here," Markus pointed to where he was standing, watching as Simon turned on his heel and disappeared back into the warmth of the hospital.

Markus took in a deep, shaky breath as he wiped under his eyes, removing any evidence that he had been crying just seconds before. He got back to sorting out the ambulance, ready to be called out when he needed.

All Markus wanted to do was be there for Simon in this tough time and he knew that wouldn't be able to be a possibility. He would do anything to make him smile and keep those tears at bay. He would do anything to see him smile and laugh again.

Maybe one day.

****

Markus walked back into the hospital, still teary-eyed. North ran up to him, grabbing his arm to stop him from walking away. He turned to face her, not bothering to hide his emotions. 

"Shit, what happened?" North asked, out of breath from running to catch Markus. He wiped under his eyes as he took in a shaky breath, not exactly sure how to explain it to his best friend of many years. "Markus?"

"Uh, Simon... His grandpa just died and he's heartbroken. He thinks it's his fault. I think he's going to tell Daniel as well and I'm so scared that he-"

"Hey, Boo, it's okay. Simon can handle it. Plus, what's the big deal? His grandpa was a dickhead. Kinda deserved it in my opinion," North shrugged, not caring she just completely interrupted Markus. He let out a sharp sigh. 

"North, that's not the point. It's still his family, even if they did treat him like shit. Daniel will kill him if he finds out," Markus explained, using his hands to gesticulate his point even further. North just gave him a strange look, perhaps because he showed empathy for a human that deserved none. 

"Markus, you are a poster boy for everything that man hates. I don't get why you're so empathetic for him," North laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear with a smile. She grabbed a clipboard which was handed to her by a fellow doctor, scanning over it before looking back up at Markus. He was frowning at her. 

"I'm not, I'm just- Simon, I'm so worried for him. He did just lose his grandpa, regardless of his beliefs and morals," Markus pleaded, trying his hardest to make North understand his point. She was having absolutely none of it, however. 

She let out a long sigh as she continued to look at the information on her clipboard. "I have a patient to attend to. I'll see you later," 

North walked off, leaving Markus alone. He slumped against the wall, leaning his head back as he let out a groan. Today was just getting worse and worse as time went on and there was nothing he could do to stop it. A fellow paramedic walked past him but stop a few steps later, returning to talk to Markus just moments later. 

"You alright?" He asked, raising a brow. Markus shook his head, wiping at his eyes as he sniffed, trying his hardest to keep it together. "Bad day?" 

Another nod let the fellow paramedic know that Markus needed some reassurance. In a heartbeat, Markus was pulled into a warm hug. He was thankful, but it only ended up making him cry even more. It was okay though, as his friend rubbed his back, hushing him quietly and calmly. 

They pulled back from the hug, Markus letting out a long sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. Personal issues, that's all." 

"I get it. I work with you, remember? I've seen you be emotional before,"

"You better shut up before I kick your ass, Connor," Markus managed a smile, which was reciprocated by Connor just seconds later. "I'll see you in a bit. I have to go talk to someone before I can get back to work. Go sit in the ambulance and wait for me." 

Connor did just as Markus instructed and made his way out to the ambulance bay, checking his phone as he walked off. Markus tapped his foot impatiently as he glanced around, trying to figure out where Simon would go after something like he just experienced. Perhaps to try to find his brother, in a waiting room perhaps?

With that, he walked off at a brisk pace, hoping to find the blonde he was looking for. It didn't take long to find him and his brother in the waiting room, both of them with heads held low. They weren't speaking to each other. Markus wondered if Simon had told Daniel yet. He knocked gently on the door as to not startle them, both of them raising their heads when they heard the noise. Markus opened the door and peaked his head through the door, looking at the two. Simon almost looked terrified that Markus was even there. 

"I uh- Can I speak to Simon, please? It's just for a moment," Markus asked, glancing between the two. Simon looked back at his brother, who was now frowning at Markus. Did he know? 

"Why? Is it about our grandfather?" Daniel responded, his tone thick and full of anger. He definitely fucking knew and Markus was shitting himself. Markus swallowed his fear and took a deep breath. 

"Uh, no, it's about-" 

"Why do you need to speak to him, huh? Is there something I need to know about?" Daniel stood from where he was sat, his hands balled into fists by his side. For some reason, Markus stepped into the room, despite Simon's panicked look telling him to just leave. 

"No, I just need to talk to him. As you can see he has some cuts to his face. They just need to be checked over in case they are worse than they look," Markus' look turned from calm to stern in a matter of seconds. The two stared at each other, seeming to size one another up. Simon just wanted to run away and hide. Daniel broke his gaze away from Markus to look at his brother, how was staring down at his hands in his lap. 

"He'll be fine. They're just grazes. You can leave now," Daniel sat back down, crossing one leg over the other. Markus had to take a moment to calm himself. 

"You aren't a doctor. Your brother is perfectly capable of making decisions for himself, you don't have to tower over him and control his every move," Markus seemed to be getting more and more riled up the longer he spoke. Simon just wanted to scream at him to stop. His mind was going crazy with all the thoughts spinning around. 

"I said he doesn't need to be looked at. That's final," Daniel scoffed, looking over to his brother. The look on his face let Simon know that if he didn't tell this doctor to leave, he would forcefully remove him himself. Simon gulped. 

He looked up at Markus, his eyes pleading for him to leave. Markus' heart broke at how scared Simon looked, and there was nothing he could do to save him. "Please, I'll be fine. You can leave," The wavering of Simon's voice showed how terrified he was. Daniel seemed to take no notice of it. 

Markus furrowed his brows as Simon turned back to look at his brother. Without a second thought, Markus turned and left. He quite literally feared for Simon's life. He knew Daniel was dangerous. He knew it would end up badly one day. 

****

Markus and Connor had been sat in the ambulance for what seemed like hours. They were just waiting in a small spot for a call to come in that they could go to. They were listening to the radio and chatting, having a laugh about things they have experienced. 

"Jesus, you actually did that?" Connor chuckled, leaning his elbow on the ambulance door. Markus nodded and couldn't hide his embarrassed grin. "You were a real wild child, huh?" 

"Yup. That wasn't even the worse thing I did as a teenager. I once locked my teacher in the science cupboard at school. He cried," Markus laughed, remembering back to his school days. Connor shook his head and sighed playfully, glancing at the cars passing them. Connor checked his phone, pursing his lips together as he looked at the time. 

"Trust us to be on the late night shift. It's 2 in the morning. I just want to be at home," Connor complained, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Markus hummed in agreement, rubbing his eyes to try to keep himself awake. Sitting there doing nothing just made his exhaustion even worse. 

All of a sudden their radio beeped, letting them know they had a job to go to. Finally! The two perked up, listening in on the radio. A domestic just a few minutes away from them. Two males, weapons involved, seemed a simple task. The police were already on their way to the scene, meaning that hopefully the ambulance could go straight in and get the patient out. 

They were then in less than five minutes. Flashing red and blue lights lit up the dark streets, a police car parked out front. Markus and Connor hopped out of the ambulance and Connor went into the back, grabbing a bag full of equipment they might need. Markus went up to a police officer, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. The police officer turned to him, a blank look on his face.

"I need information on what's happened so far," Markus spoke, shoving his hands into his pocket. The night air was chilly and bitter and was unforgiving. The police officer sighed and looked over at the house, before looking back at Markus. 

"A domestic, as you know. Two males, both brothers. We aren't exactly sure how it started, but one of the guys is pretty badly beaten up. Brother really didn't want to leave him any chance of survival," The police officer shook his head, turning his attention back to the scene when he heard loud yelling and banging. Markus, Connor and the police officer all ran inside at once, hoping that the situation wasn't getting out of hand. Connor had a bag slung over his shoulder, trailing behind the other two. 

"Get the fuck off of me!" The voice made Markus freeze; it seemed very familiar. Connor watched Markus as he froze, almost bumping straight into him. He frowned, resting his hand on Markus' shoulder. 

"I know that voice," Markus breathed, his heart thumping in his chest. A loud thump made him jump a little. Connor tilted his head to the side, confused as to what Markus was talking about. His fellow paramedic turned to him, a look of fear on his face. "That's Daniel." 

"Holy shit," Connor spoke, suddenly realizing why Markus was so terrified. Connor had to hold Markus back as he went to run to find Simon, but it wasn't safe for him to do so yet. At least, the police hadn't told them that. Their question was answered just seconds later when Daniel was dragged out of the living room by two police officers. He was struggling with all his might to get free and had blood running down his face. A large gash laid above his eyebrow. Fucker deserved it. 

A female police officer let them know they could go to the patient now. When they entered the room, they froze. It was like a war zone; things had been smashed and thrown, the walls were dented and had small blood stains on them. Markus let out a shaky breath when he laid eyes on Simon, who was sat on the couch, talking to another police officer. 

Connor rested his hand on Markus' shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, letting him know that he had a job to do, and shouldn't let emotions interfere. He gave Connor a small nod before they made their way over to where Simon was sat. It took all of Markus' strength not to hug Simon there and then. 

The police officer smiled at the two paramedics before leaving them with Simon, writing something down in their notebook as they walked off. A few other police officers were examining the scene around them, taking photos and notes. After all, they would need it. It was a sure fact Daniel would be going to prison for a while after something like this. 

Connor placed the bag down on the floor, kneeling down in front of Simon. Markus sat next to Connor, his brows knitted together in confusion and sadness as he looked at his partner in front of him. His left eye was already bruising and he had blood dripping from his head. He looked like he had been through hell and back. Well, after today, he really had. 

"Hey Simon, my name's Connor. I'm guessing you already know Markus, huh?" Connor tried to lighten the mood, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Simon just nodded, refusing to look at Markus. He felt too ashamed, too embarrassed. "Can you tell us what happened?" 

"I, uh- My brother, he just... snapped, I guess," Simon mumbled, looking down at his hands, which were smothered with his own blood. As was his clothes, the carpet, the walls, the couch he was sat on, pretty much anything he had come in contact with. "It's my fault." 

"Hey, not true. You did nothing wrong, even if you think you did. It was Daniel's fault," Connor frowned, unzipping the bag next to him as he searched through it, bringing out a pile of stuff he needed. He placed it on his lap, before turning his attention back to his patient. "What did he attack you with?" 

Simon almost laughed at the question, glancing around the room. "What didn't he attack me with? He hit me, slapped me, threw things at me, pushed me down, kicked me. You name it." Markus let out a deep sigh at this, moving so he was sat next to Simon. All he wanted to do was comfort him, but he knew he couldn't. Even so, he placed a cautious hand in the dip of Simon's back, rubbing small circles into his skin with his thumb. 

"There could be a possibility of internal damage then. Not to mention the massive gash on your head," Connor handed Markus a piece of equipment Simon didn't quite recognize. Markus opened the package, warning Simon he might feel a little sting. Markus dabbed around the wound with a gauze pad, removing some of the excess blood and cleaning the area. After that, he used some saline solution to clean it further, giving him a better look at the wound. Simon winced as Markus tended to the tender wound. "Do you feel faint or sick?" 

"I can't really tell anymore," Simon commented, concern rising in both Connor and Markus at his reply. Markus continued to treat the wound, eventually managing to stop the bleeding. He had to wrap a bandage around Simon's head to hold a clean gauze in place, just for the ride back to the hospital. 

"We're definitely going to have to take you back to the hospital to check you over for any internal injuries and injuries to your head. Is there any other injuries you have apart from the eye and the head you can tell us about?" Connor asked, grabbing a wipe from his medical bag to get some of the dried blood off Simon. He looked worse for wear, in all honesty. He was definitely paler than usual and looked out of it. Simon didn't reply to Connor. "Simon?" 

Markus stopped when Connor had to ask Simon a second time. Connor glanced at Markus with an apprehensive look, silently letting him know he wanted to get Simon out of here as quickly as possible. Connor rested a cautious hand on Simon's knee, seeing if he could try to get his attention. Simon weakly looked up at him, looking completely lost. 

"Simon, can you walk?" Connor asked, hoping to get a response from Simon. Any response would be good at this point in time. When Simon nodded, both Markus and Connor let out a sigh of relief. With that, Connor and Markus started packing away their equipment. After they were done, Connor got up and slung the bag back over his shoulder, holding his hand out for Simon. "Ready?" 

"It's not far, Simon. Let us know if you need to stop," Markus added in, helping Simon get to his feet. Simon hummed in response, the three of them (very slowly) making their way out to the back of the ambulance. They managed to get there without having to stop and they got Simon laying on the gurney. Markus decided to stay in the back with him whilst Connor drove back. Connor gave them a concerned look as he shut the back of the ambulance up. Markus turned his attention to Simon, reaching out to delicately hold his hand. 

"I told him," Simon mumbled, his voice somewhat hoarse. Markus sighed and lowered his head; he had a feeling all along that Simon had told Daniel and that was the cause of this whole mess. "He obviously didn't take it too well."

Markus gave Simon's hand a comforting squeeze, tears stinging his eyes. He hated seeing Simon in such a terrible state, it really ripped his heart to shreds. He kind of blamed himself for it. "I'm so sorry, Simon. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's what was expected. I'm just surprised he didn't kill me. He would have if the neighbors hadn't called the police," Simon tried to make a joke, but it only ended up agitating Markus even further. "Hey, I'll be fine."

"Don't say that," Markus sniffed, wiping under his eyes with his spare hand. Simon frowned, watching as Markus dried his tears. "We don't know if you have any internal issues right now." 

Simon exhaled slowly; Markus was right. He just hoped he would be okay. "Markus, no matter the outcome of this, know that I still love you with all my heart okay?" 

"I love you too, Simon. I'm so sorry for all of this," Markus managed a small smile, the corner of his lips turning up slightly. 

Before long, they had arrived back at the hospital. Connor exited the front of the ambulance and briskly jogged around the back, opening it up to reveal Markus and Simon. A few of the doctors and nurses from inside the hospital were there waiting for them. This included Josh, North and Luther. All familiar faces to Simon. 

They rushed him into an empty bay to get checked over. Connor gave a brief overview on what they knew so far and North went about instructing what he needed, medication wise and scan wise. After hearing he had a head injury, Josh had been called out, as he was mainly used for neurological things such as this. He worked in the main part of the hospital when he wasn't needed. Luther was an orthopaedic surgeon and was asked to be there in case Simon had any suspected broken bones. Markus wanted so badly to stay by Simon's side, but he and Connor needed to head back out and clean up the ambulance. They were still on duty after all. 

"Hi Simon, I'm Josh. I see you have quite a nasty head wound there," Josh placed his hand on Simon's shoulder, managing to talk to him despite the chaos happening around him. "Once you're done being checked over here, I'll be taking you up for an MRI to make sure there are no serious injuries to your head. Luther over here will be taking you after that to check you over in case you have sustained any broken bones. Do you know what caused your head injury?" 

"I think it happened when I was pushed down and smacked my head against the table," Simon managed to get out, the doctors surrounding him constantly putting things into him and doing small tests. Josh nodded and kept that in mind for later. Simon was terrified; he wanted Markus by his side. 

****

A few hours had passed and Simon had every test done on him possible. He was alone in his own room, the heart monitor beeping in the background. He was all to sued to the noise of it by now, it just droned on and on. Sometimes, he wished it would just stop. After all that had gone on, he'd managed to get a little bit of sleep. The pain lingered despite the amount of medication he was on. The hospital was eerily quiet at night. 

The door to the room clicked open and revealed Josh and North. Simon was glad to see some familiar faces around here. It made him feel a little more comforted. They smiled at him as they entered before making their way over to his bedside. Josh had a clipboard in his hand. 

"You're a lucky guy," Josh grinned, checking through the papers on his board. "You don't have any serious head injuries or internal injuries. You're probably going to be quite achey over the next few days, but we'll be keeping you in to monitor your condition." 

"That's good news," Simon spoke, his tone almost sarcastic. North scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Josh turned to look at her, knitting his brows together in confusion. 

"Did you not want to survive this?" North asked, a brow raised as she looked at Simon. Josh sighed to himself and rolled his eyes, knowing what North was capable of. "Did you want to die?" 

"Wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?" Simon murmured, fiddling with the hospital bed sheets. They were scratchy and thin, but he couldn't really complain. Both Josh and North's expressions faded into something... soft, almost disconsolate. It was then that something clicked in both of them. 

"Simon, are you-?" North began to ask, stopping herself for once. She knew it wasn't her place to ask. Neither was it Josh's. Simon just simply shrugged, knowing what she was going to ask anyway. The two doctors looked at each other, pitiful expressions on their faces. Simon just wanted them to leave so he could be by himself again. 

They could see Simon was uncomfortable, so they left him alone. They had told him what he needed to know. Simon was just glad to be alone again, he quite liked the silence of his room. Even with the annoying beep of the heart monitor. 

A few more hours passed and Simon was left alone. He had no family to visit him anymore; his mother and father had left Daniel and himself with their grandpa when they were just babies. They couldn't care less about their kids. His grandpa was dead and his brother was in jail. Markus was the only good thing he had left in life and he wasn't here. It was likely that Markus wouldn't be able to come and see him regardless. He was beginning to get restless. 

Simon wondered what would happen if he just ripped out all the wires that connected him to the machines. Would he die? Would it do nothing? It was tempting, but he kept himself from doing it. They could at least provide some sort of entertainment for the patients whilst they stayed. A soft knock on the door stole his attention away from his own thoughts. 

When it opened to reveal a concerned looking Markus, Simon couldn't help but let himself grin. The worried look on Markus' face soon faded into a smile as well as he rushed over to Simon's bedside. Despite the wires that held him back, Simon reached out to Markus, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

"I was so fucking worried about you," Markus breathed, hugging Simon back as best he could. Simon chuckled and released Markus from his grip so he could sit down. Markus sat on the edge of the bed, his heart still racing in his chest. 

"I told you I'd be fine," Simon chirped, reaching to grab Markus' hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Markus squeezed his partners hand back, just glad to see him alive and happy. His left eye was definitely a lot more bruised now, but he looked altogether healthier. "You didn't believe me." 

Markus let out a sharp sigh, looking down at their intertwined hands. As much as he was thankful Simon was alive, he still blamed himself for the whole thing. Simon had no one left in his life. Once his brother got out of prison, he would be sure to hunt him down again. Well, at least that's what Markus assumed Daniel would do. 

"Simon, can I ask you something? You can't lie to me," Markus spoke up, the concerned look returning. Simon took a deep breath and nodded, knowing what he was going to ask. North was sure to have told him. 

"Are you- Have you ever had suicidal thoughts? North mentioned something you said earlier and you concerned her with your answer. I want to know if I can help in any way," 

Simon let out a sigh, taking his hand away from Markus'. The gesture hurt Markus, he couldn't understand why Simon would do that. "Of course I've had those thoughts. Did you not see who I lived with? What I went through on a daily basis? I've had them since I was young, I've never acted on them though. I swear I'm fine," 

"You're obviously not fine, Simon. You need help!" Markus exclaimed, Simon wincing at the sudden loud noise. Markus shook his head and got off the bed, pacing around the room. 

"I don't need help. I said I'm fine. I don't have a reason to want to do it anymore," Simon's tone was low and practically monotone. Markus continued to pace around, trying his best to calm himself down. All he wanted to do was help Simon get better, but he wasn't allowing that. It pissed Markus off to some degree.

"Still, that doesn't mean you won't get the thoughts! Just please, think about getting help, Simon. I can't bear the thought of losing you, I care way too much. Please," The way Markus spoke made Simon realize that, perhaps, help wouldn't be so bad. After all, he hated the thoughts he had. Getting rid of them would be a godsend. 

Markus' phone beeped in his pocket, letting him know that he was being called out. Simon could see how tired Markus was. It looked like he only got a few hours sleep between his last shift and his current.  "I have to go," 

"Stay safe," Simon forced a weak smile at Markus, who turned to walk out the room. Before he got to the door, he stopped and turned. Simon frowned, wondering what he was doing. After a few seconds of just standing there, Markus briskly walked over to Simon's bedside and leaned down, pressing his lips to Simon's forehead in a sweet kiss. Simon smiled brightly at the action; the kiss let Simon know that Markus would be back when he could.  

"I love you, don't go anywhere," Markus mumbled, the corner of his lips turning up into a small grin. Simon nodded in response, watching as Markus disappeared from the room. He would never get tired of Markus telling him that he loved him. 

-

A few months passed and Simon got better and better with each passing day. Markus had let Simon stay with him, since his actual home was a place he couldn't bear to be anymore. Simon was no longer afraid to show Markus affection, as there was no one around to care or judge him. Even though Markus worked a lot, it let Simon have time to himself. He often cleaned up the house (even when there was nothing to be done), read, or even tried his hand at cooking. Turns out he has a natural talent. 

Markus' job was mentally and physically very hard. It was long hours, nights and days, with very sick people. Some people were very rude and degrading and Markus still puts up with them. Sometimes when he'd come home, he'd go straight upstairs and just crash. Simon didn't mind; he knew Markus needed the rest. Sometimes, Markus would come home and be crying, sometimes from anger and other times from seeing something horrific. 

Simon was always there for him, no matter what. He never failed to cheer Markus up. Markus could not be more thankful, he was extremely lucky to have Simon in his life. 

Markus finally had a few days off work, and it also just happened to be the week of his birthday. Simon knew he had to throw a celebration for him. So, that's what he did. He had planned for days, everyone he knew was coming. North, her girlfriend, Luther, Josh, a few more of Markus' co-workers, the list went on and on. 

Simon had told Markus just an hour earlier that he needed stuff from the shop. Thankfully, Markus fell for Simon's little lie and went ahead to the store, searching for what his partner had asked for. During that time, all the guests had arrived and they had managed to set up almost everything before Markus arrived back. Simon could honestly say he felt a bit devious doing such a thing. After all, he had acted like he completely forgot about Markus' birthday, just so he could surprise him. 

North poured herself a glass of wine, taking a small sip before turning to face Simon, who was setting up the last of the food bits. She smiled, knowing how much hard work Simon had put into this. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she was swift to get it out to check her messages. North snorted a little at the text and shoved her phone back in her pocket. 

"Do you need any help?" A kind voice resonated from the doorway and Simon looked up, seeing Kara stood there. It was a helpful gesture, but Simon was practically done already. 

"Thank you, Kara, but I'm practically done. You can make sure everyone is ready to surprise Markus when he gets back, that would be helpful," Simon grinned, sorting out the final thing he needed to do. Kara nodded and walked back into the living room and Simon could hear the room hush. A text made Simon's phone light up from beside him and when he looked, it was a text from Markus. He grabbed his phone and looked more closely at the text message, which let Simon know that Markus was about to get home. 

"North, go with the others and get ready. Markus is about to get home any minute," Simon rushed out, starting to get a little nervous over the whole thing. He just really hoped that Markus would like the surprise he worked so hard at setting up. North jogged into the living room, wine still in hand, to go and hide away with the others. Simon turned off the main lights so it looked like he was upstairs. 

A knock on the door broke the silence just a few moments later. Simon could hear the people behind him hushing each other, as they were trying not to laugh. He opened the door just enough to poke his head around and see Markus, who actually had what he needed. Little did he know the stuff was for his own party. 

"Hey, you're back!" Simon exclaimed, grinning at his boyfriend. Markus chuckled and nodded, holding up the bag of stuff he had gotten. It was dark and chilly outside, so Simon didn't want to make Markus wait outside too long. 

"I got the stuff. I don't know why you wanted such random things but, hey. Why are all the lights off?" Markus raised a bow, lowering the bag back down to rest at his side. Simon glanced over his shoulder, struggling to find an explanation. 

"I, uh, I was upstairs. I got sleepy," Simon managed to get out, stuttering a little as he spoke. The way he said it made Markus a little worrisome. "You're going to freeze. Get your ass inside." 

Simon opened the door to let Markus in,  stepping aside so Markus could kick off his shoes. No one moved or said a thing just yet, they were waiting for the right moment. Markus looked around at how dark it was, squinting to try and see better. It was then he decided it was too dark and flicked on the light, only to be greeted with a group of familiar faces jumping out and shouting ' _surprise!_ ' at him. It certainly made him jump, which is what Simon was expecting. 

"Holy shit!" Markus exclaimed, placing his hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath. The group laughed and walked over to greet Markus as Simon shut the door behind him. Markus greeted everyone, giving each individual person a hug. They all wished him a happy birthday before letting the next person through. Simon grinned proudly, arms crossed over his chest as he watched on. When the last person hugged Markus, he turned to face Simon, the biggest grin on his face. "You did all this?" 

"All of it," Simon admitted, shrugging it off like it was nothing. Markus let out a small content sigh and made his way back over to his partner's side before swiftly taking him into his arms. The small group of friends watched on, all aweing at the two. Markus couldn't care less who was in the room, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Simon's in a passionate ' _thank you_ ' kiss. North cheered them on, the wine already going to her head. It made everyone in the room laugh. 

Markus pulled back from the kiss, his forehead resting against Simon's. "I love you," he mumbled, his hands resting on Simon's waist. Simon visibly blushed at these words and moved to bury his face in Markus' shoulder. Markus chuckled and pressed a kiss to Simon's temple. 

"You two are truly disgusting, you know?" Josh piped up, a cheeky grin on his face. Markus grinned back at him, Simon still hiding from embarrassment. Most of the people had dispersed and were now dotted around the kitchen and living room, chatting with one another. To no one's surprise, North and Kara were already off snogging in the corner of the room. Simon eventually came out from his hiding spot, his cheeks still slightly pink. 

"Just because you can't get with anyone," Simon chimed in. Josh acted offended, placing his hand on his chest and dramatically gasping. 

"Not interested in anyone anyway. I don't have enough time on my hands," Josh shrugged, not really caring too much about his own relationship status. He soon walked off to go and talk to someone he found interesting, leaving Simon and Markus to themselves. 

Markus turned his attention back to his boyfriend, unable to contain his grin. "Why are you so incredible?" 

"Hm, magic," Simon hummed, leaning up to press a kiss to Markus' lips, short and sweet. "You should go and talk to some of the others. You got a long night ahead of you." 

"If you say so," Markus soon left Simon's side to go mingle, but not before placing a kiss on his cheek. Simon was so proud of what he had done and was so incredibly overjoyed to see Markus so relaxed and happy. 

The rest of the night dragged on, food was eaten and drinks were handed out. Everyone had a brilliant time, even for such a small, intimate party. It was the first time Simon had felt truly comfortable with the people around him. Markus was so proud of how far his partner had come in just a few months. Everyone there knew how much love these two shared and that it was something that couldn't be broken. It was a love that could never be replicated. The night ended with Simon and Markus just watching cheesy movies, snuggled up together in bed. They could not be more content with their lives. 

Everything had finally fallen into place.

 


End file.
